narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Absorption Technique
|image=chakra-absorption-technique.jpg |kanji=チャクラ吸引の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chakura Kyūin no Jutsu |literal english=Chakra Absorption Technique |english tv=Chakra Absorption Technique |viz manga=Chakra Absorption Technique |related jutsu=The Arts of Absorption: Earth, The Arts of Absorption: Water, The Arts of Absorption: Wind, The Arts of Absorption: Fire, The Arts of Absorption: Lightning, The Arts of Absorption: Yin, The Arts of Absorption: Yang, The Arts of Absorption: Radiation, The Arts of Absorption: Final Absorption |jutsu classification=Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Nemu Uzumaki, Jashin Ōtsutsuki, Naka Kuroi, Katsuro Minoru, Hitomi Sarutobi, Yashiro Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Neiru Hyūga, Takumi Uzumaki, Hagane jisa, Ryoko, Aizen Kuwabara, Yūzuki,Enki Makaze, Kuroi Zetsu, Ichi Sosuke, Saito Otsutsuki, Jashin(ChidoriSpark27), Zenkai,Nishiki Gutai, Saizen Kinsei,Junsui,Shinzou Aburame,Yuugetsu, Kei Yotsuki, Ikioi, Kinpa,White Snake Sage (Sigma), Sōgetsu Hōzuki, Kakezan, Takehiko, Shizuka Hoshoku, Dokuga, Ace Korimachi, Nisshō Uchiha, Enen Hōzuki, Yosuke Satsuki, Heiwa Uchiha, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Hato Uchiha, Gekihen, Senkai, Bobu Nomi, Shikizaki Hyuga, Enaji, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Satsuki |hand signs=Various |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Chakra Absorption Technique (チャクラ吸引の術, Chakura Kyūin no Jutsu; English TV "Chakra Absorption Jutsu") are techniques that grants the user the ability to consume another individual's chakra. They are usually used to absorb chakra from an opponent and add it to the user's own chakra reserves, allowing them to use it as if it were their own. Yet, some users do not consume the chakra into their own bodies as it could backfire if the opponent is a Senjutsu user. They consume the chakra, while simultaneously tiring the opponent's physical energy and limiting the techniques that they can perform. These techniques have many variations. One of which is contact where the user is able to consume the opponent's chakra using physical contact, which can be useful against a Taijutsu user or in hand to hand combat. Some variations included adding it to ninjutsu such as wood release where the wood would absorb the chakra of anything it contacts. As was seen by the Kirigakure hunter-nin, it can be applied to nature transformation such as the rain as was seen in Secret Technique: Mist Rain where they applied the chakra absorbing effect to the rain making it consume the chakra of anything it contacts. A shinobi known for his chakra absorption was Kisame Hoshigaki where he used his sword, Samehada to consume the chakra of his opponents. He also applied it to most of his water release techniques such as Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique where he applies it to his shark, swallowing the chakra of anything it contacts making for an excellent ninjutsu. It was also seen in wood release where it consumed the chakra of the beasts in order to restrain them as the technique exhausts the opponent physically. Kisame displayed the ability to suck the chakra of the opponent thrown a medium where he was struck with a kunai attached to a wire string, the kunai owner was Aoba Yamashiro who was still baring the wire strings. Kisame was able to suck Aoba's chakra through the kunai and the strings, Aoba fell from physical exhaustion, which shows how physically tiring this technique can be. Although very strong, it can be a double-edged sword. The chakra absorbed can actually harm the user if it was senjutsu as it would transmute them into stone, and Destruction Release chakra would eat the user from the inside out, as it destroys all in comes into contact with, but the originator. Seals can be transcribed on the user by the opponent if techniques like Secret Technique: Mist Rain was used. This techniques has endless possibilities and ways of application, yet it can be countered. Some use this as a fighting style, as Kisame Hoshigaki, others use it as a simple jutsu. Nonetheless, the technique is dangerous and it can be fatal.